Under the stars
by LadyTeefStrife
Summary: "Words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel..." That were the words Cloud needed to make his move. 'Under the Higwind' Lime-fic. Checked by 6jrz422.


**A/N**: (Revised version, the normal version can be found in 'Collection of one-shots') Since Cloti is finally official (Information from the Ultimanias), I've decided to make a fanfic in honor of the scene where they are finally together. Meaning? Another 'Under the Highwind' fic. **Warning**: Lime.

LadyTeefStrife: "How could you!?"

Tifa: "What do you mean?"

LadyTeefStrife: "How could you hide this from me!? And you too, Cloud!"

Cloud: "What?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Why didn't you tell me you both are together since that night!?"

Cloud: "Wasn't it obvious?"

Tifa: "I thought everyone knew..."

LadyTeefStrife: "..."

Zack: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife doesn't own anything.**"

LadyTeefStrife: "OMG! All those smiles and reassurances, the blushing! Cloud _**blushed**_ in CoT! You two were together!"

* * *

**To:** Everyone who knew they were already together.

**Prompt:** Cloti is official! Party! (And congratulations to all the Zerith shippers.)

**Title**: Under the stars.

..

"Words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel..."

_'What does that...'_ Cloud's eyes widened in understanding and he turned to her. "Tifa..."

She closed her eyes with her back turned to him. Tifa let out a breath. That's it. She had said it. After all this time, the failed attempt at the Golden Saucer... She finally said it. Tifa breathed deeply.

When she turned around, Cloud had moved and was standing right in front of her. His blue eyes softened and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Cloud flexed his fingers, he was trembling. Tifa was in front of him, on possibly the last day of their lives, the last chance to be together, and he was going to make damn sure she knew how he felt for her. So, slowly, he moved his right hand -the one with the uncovered fingers- and brushed her hair back from her eyes gently, waiting for her response.

Tifa leaned into his touch without noticing. The only thing she could feel in that moment was his fingers on her skin and her own crazy heartbeat.

Cloud took his time to really look at her. She was beautiful -she always had been- but being this close to her, and touching her, she was an angel. So delicate and pure, so fragile. Cloud choked from a thought, the last time he had touched her like this she was covered in her own blood.

Tifa sensed his hesitance and locked eyes with him. His eyes were far away, even if he was looking at her, just like... _'The Mako poisoning...'_ Tifa placed her hand upon his face -just her fingertips touching his jaw- but that seemed to bring him back, at least a little.

"Cloud..." Tifa stopped when his fingertips brushed past her cheek and touched her lips. Then he bent his head and brushed his lips against hers, feeling them, mapping the texture. He could tell she was shocked by the stiffness in her shoulders, but... this was what she wanted... right?

He pulled away a little and locked eyes with her again. "Tifa?"

She was trembling as much as him, but despite her nervous state, a question rose from her lips. "Is this what you want?"

He wanted to tell her that she was the only one he had ever wanted, that she was the reason he was alive, that she was everything and anything. Yet he didn't.

He simply smiled and kissed her again, answering her question.

..

Cloud sat on one of the rocks with her in his lap, straddling him. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss while their arms embraced each other. They weren't good with words, so they said what they felt for each other in every kiss and every touch, in every glance and every breath.

They locked gazes. _'Here?'_ The thought was mutual. Their first time deserved something better than cold wind and a hard floor, but after seeing the powerful feelings in their eyes, they were crushing their lips together again.

..

He entered her. Her nails digging into his shoulders from the pain and Cloud looked at her eyes. _'Are you okay?'_ Tifa saw the question and nodded her silent response, but he didn't move. Cloud kissed her slowly, gently, until she started to respond to his movements. And then, just then, he entered her completely.

Their gazes locked, her arms around his neck, his hands on her back, and time stopped. Because in that moment they were one, they were alone, they were whole, and they were content, no meteor nor Sephiroth mattered to them at that moment. Cloud pulled back a little and their breath returned.

After a few shaky breaths, Tifa smiled at Cloud and they started moving. Her lips on his own again while they tried to sync their jerky moves until Cloud's hands found her waist and steadied their rhythm.

When their breath started to be ragged and deep again, Cloud locked gazes with her, kissed her and embraced her, his arms held her close while they kept moving together. His head resting in the crook of her neck while she wrapped her arms around him and planted a chaste kiss on the top of his head. _'I'm here'_.

Cloud embraced her for dear life. They were close, but he didn't want it to end. They were finally together, they were one, he had finally found his happiness and he didn't want it to be the last time they could be like this.

..

And then it was over. Their breath labored, their skin sweaty, their clothes and hair a mess, but they were together and happy.

After they were calm and collected again, Cloud helped Tifa climb out of his lap and before she could take a step further from him, he pulled her to his side and kissed her again. He could tell she was feeling drowsy, and probably a little sore and cold, but if she wanted to sleep, he was going to be beside her, and since she wasn't trying to get away, he could tell that she didn't mind being there as long as it meant be together.

Tifa kissed the corner of his mouth and then she rested her head on his shoulder, by the time he tried to look at her face, she was already asleep and he couldn't help but smile.

His head felt like it was spinning, his mouth was swollen, his limbs felt tired and heavy, his eyelids were closing, and his heart felt warm. She loved him. He couldn't keep the silly smile from appearing on his face.

Cloud looked at her face, eyes closed and with the same silly smile on her lips, and he couldn't help but smile even wider.

Because she finally realized he loves her too.

* * *

**A/N**: I told you, Lime, not Lemon! I don't think I can write any Lemons... Tell me what you think!

Zack: "..." *blush* "You should have let us out..."

LadyTeefStrife: "Oh, yeah? What happened last time I tried to warn you?"

Tifa: *blush* "That moment was private!"

Cloud: *blush* "..."

Koudelka: "They didn't even take off their gloves..."

Cloud/Tifa: "Koudelka!"

Zack: "..." *scratches the back of his head* "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife doesn't own anything...**"

LadyTeefStrife: "R&R! And thanks for reading!"

cloti is happiness!!


End file.
